The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A temperature of a substrate (e.g., a semiconductor wafer) in a processing chamber can be controlled in many ways. For example, one or more heaters can be arranged in a substrate support assembly, and the power supplied to the heaters can be controlled to control the temperature of the substrate. As another example, one or more fluids can be circulated through one or more flow passages arranged in the substrate support assembly using valves, and the temperature of the fluids can be used to control the temperature of the substrate.